The Legendary Idol: Ayumi Hara
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang start to loose their memory of Kagome once the Shikon no Tama has been completed and Naraku was destroyed. Being to painful for being forgotten she left the Past for good, letting Kikyo win Inuyasha. She go into deep despair and beco


The crowd was screaming madly for her. Their hands all in the air, trying to touch her but they knew it would be no use. Nothing could reach their idol.

As the music slowly began to play the idol walked to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone. She opened her eyes, to show off her dark chocolate eyes. She closed her eyes again then reopened them.

The screaming fans where no longer there. She was back in the feudal era. She was standing on the edge of the well, looking at her friends…and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha you must choose." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo then back at Kagome.

"Inuyasha follow where your heart truly lies." Miroku said.

"Kikyo is _dead_! Nothing more than a clay pot! Kagome is real!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and he looked at her strangely.

As if forgotten who she was.

Then Miroku and Sango blinked, stood in puzzlement.

"Minna1?"

"You're from the future…it's the curse of time travel, Kagome." Kikyo said. "I was trying to warn you…"

"Ano…who are you?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward towards Kagome. "Kikyo, do you know her?"

Kikyo stood in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's best for you to go home, Kagome."

Then Kagome sang.  
"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one.

Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence I know. You've forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacifice. You won't cry for me, not now. Though I'd died to know you love me…

I am alone…

Isn't something missing2?

Isn't someone missing me?" Tears rang down Kagome's face and she closed her eyes.

When she reopened them the crowd returned and cheering madly at her.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! Ayumi!"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Ja Mata Ne Kagome Higurashi.'

The Legendary Ayumi Hara

Original Story Idea By:

Serenity Angel Tsukino

Characters and all things related to Inuyasha are copy writed to

Rumiko Takahashi

"Ayumi-sama! You were great last night! We were packed; people were trying to sneak in! You're the most popular idol in all of Japan!" A tall man, skinny man, wearing a gray business suit danced around his office, while a young girl sat in his big chair.

The girl wore a black long sleeve shirt. The sleeves were tight until it got to her elbow and were widen. The front of the shirt was gray and belts connected around her waist, if it was the only thing holding the shirt together. She wore a long skirt that was black lace and a soft gray underskirt, made of silk. Her hair was up in pigtails, held by bows and her hair was curled into huge ringlets. She seemed bored, watching the computer screen at her performance last night.

"The CEO and Producer, Ken-Maru Taisho, is actually going to come down to our division! He might even get us in the main district and then you'll just grow bigger than-"The man chirped on but the girl, Ayumi, wasn't paying him any attention.

She stared at the computer screen in front of her. She then touched the screen where she was standing, as if to reach out to the lonely girl on stage.

'This is the only place to show my emotions….Kagome…'

Then a familiar voice echoed into her head.

"_Kagome!" "Oi, stop crying!" "I said I'll protect you alright!" "I will stay a hanyou longer, just for you."_

"Ayumi-sama? Kagome?" The man stopped and watched her stare at the screen blankly.

She blinked and turned to look at the man and growled.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" She stood up and grabbed the man by his tie and pulled him down, slamming his face onto the metal desk. "Never, _ever_! That is our agreement!"

"Hai! Ha-hai! Ayumi no Megami-sama…."

She growled but then her face melted into her normal unemotional stare. She let him go and sat back down in the chair. She leaned back in the chair and then grinned at the man.

"Kuno-kun, then invite our guest over."

"'Invite'? No, no, no Ayumi-sama, we have to go see him…he is our boss anyways-"

"Ayumi does not go to anyone! If someone wants to see me, they come to see me. Is _that_ understood, Kuno-kun?"

Kuno just gulped and nodded slowly. Then with that Ayumi stood up and walked to the door.

"I will be in the music room…I have an itch…a song must be made…Do not disturb me." And with that Ayumi slammed the door shut behind her before Kuno could give an excuse.

It has been like this for a while now. She was never this creature, never with this cold heart. She was warm, happy, and pure Kagome Higurashi. The little school girl who had special powers and visited the feudal era several times a week. But after finding the Shikon no Tama, destroying Naraku she thought her life would be forever in the feudal era. Forever with Inuyasha. But then something began to happen. Everyone started to act funny. They would forget being around her, their adventures with her. And finally one day, when Kagome wanted Inuyasha to choose between her and Kikyo, they forgot who she was. They looked at her strangely, if just meeting her for the first time. And when Kikyo looked at her and told her the truth.

"_I thought you would understand by now…this is the reason I did not want you to do this. To make Inuyasha choose. Because you are from the future, you cannot stay here. You did what you had to do and now you have to return to your own time. People from the past are not to know people of the future."_

"_How come you remember me then?"_

"_Easy, I am you, remember? And you are me. I know when you're sad, happy and angry. You and I are one soul. I did not want things to end this way. This is why I got in between you and Inuyasha. If you got into a deeper relationship with Inuyasha, you would have woken up to him completely not knowing you."_

Ayumi started to slow in her pace, her head drooping down.

"_I did not want to see you hurt anymore than you already are."_

Ayumi growled, trying to bite back the tears.

"_Go home, Kagome."_

"RAH!" Ayumi screamed, slamming her fist into the wall, between some odd modern paintings. Her miko powers, gave her some strength and put a good deep hole in the wall.

'I will not cry…not anymore…'

It's been four years the Inuyasha gang had gathered all the shards and destroyed Naraku. It's been two years since Kagome returned from that fateful day. Kagome is now 21 and developed into a beautiful young lady. But ever since her last day in the Feudal Era she began to write. She stopped smiling. She turned cold, even colder than the Ice Prince, Sesshomaru.

"Oof!" Ayumi bumped into someone.

She growled and pushed him back, but surprising he didn't budge. She looked up, her coco colored eyes matched a pair of…golden ones?

'Inuyasha?'

Kagome took a step back and refocused. No…their…blue…icy blue. Not gold.

The man was taller than Kuno. He had short golden blond hair, but had a long rat tail (a boyish ponytail, Like Seiya in Sailor Moon). He was handsome but Ayumi didn't care if he was beautiful or not. He was in her way. No one was _ever_ in her way.

"Watch where you're going, punk." She snapped.

"Who made you a Goddess?" The man snapped back, coldly.

"I did." She then pushed past him, making sure she hit him good with her shoulder as she past. She then turned left down another hallway to the recording room.

She roared at the people who were working inside and scared them off. She then started setting up her equipment. Within seconds the music began to play and Ayumi seemed to be at ease. She swayed as she played on her Oasys (a very, very expensive keyboard/sthynizer). Music was her outlet now. In High School she got into band and choir. She won so many awards until Kuno from Flagasdios: Revolution of Music Co. He said he would make her a star, sharing her music with the world. Kagome had nothing better to do so she did. Just one place, after another she slowly gain everyone's ear. She is the talk of the country, especially in Tokyo, who all was excited to see her debut album. Of course, it was up to Ken-Maru for that decision. But Ayumi had evaded him like the plague. Ayumi didn't like to be told what to do. It was her way or the high way. She didn't let anything control anymore, especially fate.

"When my goblet's filled with flame,

Quench your diving thirst for fame.

Looking back in shame,

Won't set you free again.

With you beating heart to blame,

Me for tearing down your game.

Wild beast to tame,

Won't let me flee again.

Touch me, taste me, hold me close to your beating heart…

Hushed plea, no mercy, boldly ghost to your bleeding art.

Singe me, lynch me,

Force upon me, your beating heart.

Fringe plea for ecstasy, forge it on me your bleeding art.

Prison key forever free, whore for your breeding art.

Crimson sea to drench me, pour it on me,

Your bleeding heart.3"

"So you're Ayumi Hara." A voice sad over the intercom system. Ayumi stopped her music quickly and looked up into the recording station. There was Kuno and that man from earlier. He just grinned at her, like he knew he interrupted something important. Kuno stood there panicking and then said something to the man. The man looked to Kuno then looked back at Ayumi.

But Ayumi was already moving into the recording station. She opened the door and stomped to the man and got into his face.

"There are rules outside the recording room door. When I am stationed in here it means no one is to disturb me."

"You are telling this Maru what to do?" He grinned when it started to sink into her.

But as the information sunk in, she didn't back down. Her eyes glared at him with ultimate hatred, as if he was a demon, birth from the devil's belly itself. There was pure anger behind those eyes, and he knew of that all too well.

Kuno grabbed Ayumi and pulled her from the man and explained.

"This is Ken-Maru Taisho. Remember, Ayumi-sama? He came down to see you."

Ayumi grinned and crossed her arms.

"Wow, you got here fast, I knew I was important, but I did not think _that_ important to the company."

At first Ken-maru thought Ayumi was another Britney Spears, a girl all full of herself. But he could sense there was something else, like this person she is protraiting is just a mask. He only smiled and took her hand.

"Yes, you are important to my company. After all, I wish to place you on tour and get started on your first album. You had sold more singles than Britney Spears, Michael Jackson and Elvis combined. You have graciously earned some recording time." Ken-Maru leaned down and kisses Ayumi's hands but when he looked up she was studying him.

'Something is not right with him. I keep seeing gold.'

"Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi blinked and then glared hard at Ken-Maru.

"It's Ayumi-sama to you. Kuno, I am hungry. We will all discuss business matters over some sushi." And with that she pulled her hand from Ken-Maru and walked out of the record station into the hallway.

Ken-Maru turned back to the recording equipment and place on some headphones. He then replayed the song she had created. It was genius, beautifuly done.

"Is this a new song?"

"Hai, Taisho-sama. Like Ayumi-sama said, when she feels it she has a rush of creation, she locks herself up here. She comes up with a new song usually one about every week. Sometimes more if we're lucky."

Ken-maru turned to Kuno and raised an eye-brow.

"That fast? Why have you not contact me sooner about her?"

"Like I said…Ayumi-sama does not like authority over her. She wanted things to go her way and when I hired her that was part of the agreement." Kuno looked a bit nervous.

"Well it is time to get a renewal contract. I want her, she is what we need for this company." Ken-Maru, looked at Kuno and grin.

Ayumi sat in all her glory at her private seating in Tabuka's Japanese Steakhouse and Sushi restaurant. Kuno and Ken-Maru soon joined her. Kuno chattered non-stop about Ayumi achievements and awards she had won in the past.

"So you truly found me an angel then, didn't you Kuno-san?" Ken-Maru grinned as he sipped his red wine.

Kuno nodded and beamed with pride.

Ayumi leaned back in her seat, sitting without any proper manner what-so-ever but she still looked elegant and beautiful. She played with her wooden chopsticks by twisting them around her fingers as if they were dancing and moving on their own.

Kenmaru watched her carefully from the corner on his eye. She was beautiful, and yet she reminded him of someone…The defiance she gave him when she saw him reminded him of another defiance…Ken-maru shook his head then leaned to Ayumi and whispered into her ear.

"Why so quiet, Tenshi-sama?"

Ayumi snapped out from her plain gaze and turned to look at Ken-Maru. For only a moment she saw his eyes flash from blue to gold-gold to blue. She blinked and looked up at him curiously. She sat up and started to lean into Ken-Maru's face, almost on her hands and knees crawling. Ken-Maru blinked and leaned back into the booth, a bit weirded out by Ayumi's approach.

"Something wrong Ayumi no Hime?" Ken-Maru asked, teasing her with nicknames.

It snapped her from her thinking and she growled at him.

"You think you're cute don't you?"

"Iie, but I think…" Ken-Maru reached out his left hand and placed it on Ayumi's back and pulled her into his lap.

She braced herself with her hands, placing them on his chest, her nose just inches from his. He grinned, showing off some very sharp canines.

"…your hot, Ayumi-chan." He whispered, the word rolling off his tongue.

Ayumi felt her face getting warm and Ken chuckled to see her cheek turn pink.

"Now that is a good look on you."

Ayumi's face turned bright red and she leaned back in her seat and glared at him. Ayumi heard comments like this from men before and was able to shrug them off and looked away but something about this guy makes her feel uneasy, nervous. Liking being Ayumi Hara was wrong…around him. But Ayumi wasn't going to give into his guy, when the servants gave them their food she out out her chopsticks and ate her sushi.

"Let's get to business, gentlemen. I have music to create and I am going to make sure I am no longer disturbed."

"Of course. Kuno-san." Ken-Maru nodded to Kuno and Kuno pulled out a folder and handed it to Ayumi.

Ayumi took it and opened the folder to see a bunch of papers.

"What are these?"

"A contract." Ken-maru answered, smiling.

"A contract?" Ayumi looked up at him in shocked. "Kuno said we would have to fight for this? What is the catch you normally don't hand these out like candy."

"No trick. You might not even know it but I have been watching you since the first time Kuno mentioned you. You have gathered so many fans in such a short time. Your words in your music touch the lives of these people. Your music is also captivating, you're a siren Ayumi-chan, you have completely caught me. There is not catch, that contract is completely as it states. You sign it now, tomorrow you work on your first music video, after that you get your picture taken for the first album and we'll sit down and list which songs you have right now for the album." Kenmaru then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen, then handed it to Ayumi. "Now stardom is hard work. Once you sign this, you belong to me. You work for me for five years. Until you earn another contract."

"No one owns me, no one tells me what to do." Ayumi closed the folder and handed it to Ken-Maru who blinked, and completely shock for giving it back to him.

"Ay-Ayumi-sama! This…this is your dream! We fought so hard-"

"Kuno!" Ayumi snapped. "You know how I work…I can't be trapped. I cannot give up my freedom, not to anyone."

And then Ken-Maru realized where he seen her before.

_He slowly walked over to his younger brother and he looked down at the woman his brother was carrying, so delicately._

"_She is powerful…more than we ever realized."_

"_Hai…" His younger brother's dog ears flatten to the side of his head._

"_Will you forever protect Kagome no miko, Inuyasha?"_

'Kagome? Inuyasha's wench is still alive!'

"_What does it matter to you Sesshomaru?" The younger brother, Inuyasha, growled._

_Sesshomaru got a golden glare from him, since both of them has their father's eyes._

Ken-Maru stared at Ayumi and started to study her features. Ayumi looked back at Ken, her eyes locking onto his. He started to loose his composure.

His eyes started to shine golden again…

"_Where is your wench, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, as he was walking his grounds of his Western Lands, which Inuyasha's Forest and Kaede's Village just certainly became part of._

"_Better shut your mouth about Kikyo Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles, extending his claws._

Ayumi blinked, she wasn't imaging it this time. A strong sense came over her. It has been a long time she felt a youkai no ki in a long time. She then started to see a familiar face replacing Ken-Maru's.

'Inuyasha dumped Kagome for Kikyo…is that why she writes these songs?'

_You won't cry for my absent I know. You've forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

'Inuyasha-Iie…no…it can't be…' Ayumi's eyes then widen when she finally saw through the mask.

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

1 Minna – Japanese word meaning everyone

2 Song: Missing by Evanescence from the Album Anywhere But Home

3 Song: I am not sure of the title of the song, but it's sung by Princess Ai a manga done by Misaho Kujirdou, Courtney Love and DJ Milky


End file.
